An Interesting Idea for a Hulk Story - Green Light Seven
by Jodie Kessel
Summary: I don't own the Hulk, the Beyonder, the Watcher or the any other character in the following text. They all are the property of Marvel Comics. Please comment on this story idea - the good, bad and ugly. The following is an idea for the Hulk I just came up with today. Any feedback would be appreciated or changes or additions. Go nuts!


An Interesting Idea for a Hulk Story - Green Light Seven

(I don't own the Hulk, the Beyonder, the Watcher or the any other character in the following text. They all are the property of Marvel Comics.)

Why don't people die from exposure to massive amounts of radiation in Marvel Comics? If this was true, why don't parents push their kids into a pool of highly radioactive material so their kids could get super powers? If positive side effects were the result of people falling into pools of radiation, countless people would pay millions to jump in.

Robert Bruce Banner thought of the same problem. He and people who suffered from the same type of "accident", or event, which gave Banner his power, should be dead. Why didn't everyone, including himself, die from the exposure to radiation like they should have?

Banner found the answer.

The Hulk, Spiderman, Fantastic Four and even regular mutants like the X-men are all affected by this miracle phenomenon and all gained fantastic powers, many powers a blessing. What should've happened to all of them were horrible consequences such as insanity, radiation (danger to others), cancer, lack of control of powers, physical mutation, or the most typical result, painful death.

He calls the discovery "Green Light Seven" or GL7 and it was the holy grail of power acquisition.

In trying to cure himself or control the Hulk better, Banner happened upon the reason why these power-giving events occur in the first place — the Green Light Seven entanglement, a quantum entanglement of seven states of congruent particles galaxies apart. A stable radioactive occurrence that was self-contained and replenishing with the controlled side effect of a favorable superhuman mutation. Banner found out how to reproduce this negative-consequence-free miracle. In other words, he knows how to make a normal human into a super powered mutate with zero negative side-effects, like an extra arm, with massive amounts of radiation.

On the other hand, even though he found out how to make the GL7 happen, he still didn't know how to control it after it's made. This was why Banner wouldn't be able to cure himself of the Hulk.

But did the world need to know how to make these events happen? Banner knew that GL7 sounded good in theory but, certainly in practice, the common human couldn't handle these powers. In the real world, GL7 would be exploited for dangerous personal gain instead of for the good of mankind. After all, didn't half of the Hulk's enemies over the years just wanted to manipulate his power?

So Banner decided he wanted to forget how to reproduce GL7 for the good of everyone. The majority of the story was his quest to find a way to forget this knowledge. That means keeping the knowledge a secret from anyone else and ensuring that he would never stumble onto this discovery again.

Meanwhile, the Watcher showed up at the moment of the discovery and Banner saw him standing behind him. That's how important this discovery was. Shocked but comprehending the meaning of his visit, Banner didn't say a word. Neither did the Watcher. Both were then certain of the importance of the discovery.

Not to Banner's knowledge, the Beyonder gathered with the Watcher to witness it.

Beyonder said, "He thinks he has the answer to enhancing the mortal state." ("He thinks" it sets up a possible, separate storyline were Banner was actually wrong but very, very close to the discovery. Close enough for the Watcher to show up.)

The Watcher just wanted to witness the great moment but the Beyonder saw an interesting future where Banner's discovery causes the chaos he rightly feared. The Beyonder didn't want him to be successful at destroying his knowledge. That's the hole in Banner's plan. The Beyonder would somehow make the knowledge known, or maybe not (He's the antagonist). He would manipulate the situation to make it harder for Banner to accomplish his plan. (Why didn't the Beyonder make some other willing scientist find the solution? He didn't think that way. He could make everyone on earth superhuman right now without the discovery but he didn't. It's because the Beyonder was playing a "game" for his own entertainment.) The Watcher considers the Beyonder "cheating" and wondering if he should interfere with the Beyonder's meddling.

This entanglement, GL7 creation, could have remained hidden forever. The Hulk phenomenon was the key. The only other beings that would have ever figured it out were the ones who would not need it, like the Watchers and the Beyonders and Galactus. Even the Kree tried to find the entanglement with their "inhuman" experiments on Earth millions of years ago but couldn't. The Skrull's cellular manipulation was an inferior process based on the Skrull's genetic makeup. Where they failed, Banner actually cracked it by accident.

This was where Banner exceled above the Hulk; in fact, above everyone including Reed Richards - his research in Gamma Radiation.

As Banner stated on controlled cellular mutation, "It's beautiful — could this be the soul? Many scientists have claimed to see the soul in their work before. Hell, even see God, Almighty. With no arrogance, I declare now I do believe it is."

Because of this, he's tempted to keep the knowledge.

But Banner knows he was the weak link of the equation. The Hulk was only at his weakest when Banner was in control. The Hulk even had brainwashing resistance, while Banner didn't. Banner couldn't protect this knowledge.

But the Hulk was the apex of power.

So Banner secretly believed he maybe the "mutation". And the true hero and better half was the Hulk. Had he been secretly trying to destroy the human part of himself all these years and merge his brain into the Hulk's body? Was this ethical? Were Banner and the Hulk two separate persons? These were some of the other questions he'd try to work out as he searched for the ability to make himself forget.

Another temptation was to make his Hulk mutation as powerful as the Sentry but with control and no madness. Maybe he could add to his power so he could suppress or control the Hulk persona.

"From Wikipedia:

Sentry's powers:

Superhuman strength, speed & stamina

Healing factor

Light manipulation

Nigh-invulnerability

Psionic powers

Flight

Enhanced senses

Transmutation

Intangibility"

No, GL7 was not the answer. No other technology or any other science would able to top this discovery. It could not be stopped. And humans weren't ready for it. Banner must destroy the knowledge of Green Light Seven.

P.S.

Wikipiedia:

"In DC Comics, the term is used loosely in most instances to refer to any human-like being with extranormal powers and abilities, be they cosmic, mutant, science, mystic, skill or tech in nature. A significant portion of these are normal human beings born with a genetic variant called the "metagene",[1] which causes them to gain powers and abilities during freak accidents or times of intense psychological distress."

What do you think?


End file.
